Erros
by KawaiHikari
Summary: Havia cometido muitos erros e consertá-los seria o melhor a fazer. Afinal, após de os fazer, perdeu quem mais amava e não dera valor. Só assim percebeu a falta que ela fazia nos seus dias...


**Erros**

**Flash Back On**

- Casar? Com quem, Neji-kun? – perguntou curiosa.

- Talvez uma camponesa... – respondi frio.

- Ah... – murmurou.

- Algum problema? – questionei a ela.

- Sim... Vários problemas...

- Quais?

- Primeiro você. Segundo seu jeito. Terceiro seu casamento. Quarto nunca viu que te amei. – respondeu fria, talvez ela estivesse me retribuindo.

- Para que amor, Tenten? – indaguei indiferente.

- Para felicidade... – sussurrou no mesmo tom e saiu dali.

Deixei que andasse mais a frente e depois comecei a segui-la. "Para onde ela vai, senão a casa dela?" – pensei.

Uns minutos de caminhada e cheguei a uma floresta. Eu sabia onde aquela floresta dava! A um abismo! "Tenten não seria capaz" – pensei. Talvez ela fosse lá só para refletir, afinal nós íamos de vez em quando ali.

Escondi-me na árvore mais próxima dela. Num momento desses ela não sentiria o meu chakra.

- Baka! – ela gritou.

Tenten levantou-se e sentou perto da beira daquele buraco sem fim. Ficou fitando a escuridão por um tempo. E se jogou! Sai correndo ao abismo.

- Tenten! – gritei

- Tarde demais, Hyuuga... – gritou. Ela fechou os olhos. – Eu te amo! – gritou novamente.

Não... Eu não me joguei para salvá-la... Deixei-a cair livre. Ativei meu byakugan. Vi que ainda tinha tempo! Ela ainda estava caindo! Pensei em pular... Mas antes que o fizesse, ouvi seu grito de agonia, bem baixo, vindo do fim do abismo...

- Me desculpe... Tenten... – sussurrei essas palavras, deixando que os ventos as levassem a Tenten, onde quer que ela esteja...

Corri até o prédio da godaime, para avisar-lhe que Mitsashi Tenten havia morrido. Corri o mais rápido que pude... Depois de chegar ao local abri a porta brutamente e corri para a sala onde Tsunade se localizava. Novamente abri a porta com brutalidade.

- Neji? – gritou incrédula a godaime.

- Tsunade-sama, Tenten morreu! – sussurrei.

- Como é? Morreu? Como?

- Sim... Morreu... Ela se jogou no abismo... – ainda sussurava.

- Entendo... – agora ela sussurrou. – Faremos uma homenagem digna a ela...

Agradeci e fui dando as costas, para sair daquele ambiente. Mas antes que pudesse fechar a porta completamente, ouvi a voz de Tsunade, me chamando.

- Como sabe que ela se jogou do abismo?

- Eu vi... – respondi, com um tom de arrependimento na voz. Aquela cena me veio na cabeça novamente... O grito...

- E você não a salvou?

- Não... Provavelmente ela me odeia agora... – sussurrei.

A godaime ficou quieta, então eu sai.

**Flash Back Off**

Já que o corpo não tem como ser encontrado, não haveria enterro, nem cremação. Então uma homenagem.

- Mitsashi Tenten foi uma grande kunoichi para Konoha. Uma grande amiga. Uma grande mulher! Não sabemos por qual motivo ela fez isso... Mas agora só nos resta rezar para que ela esteja bem ao lado de Kami-sama! – começou Tsunade – Tenten nos deixou muitas boas memórias... Alguém gostaria de falar? – perguntou.

Eu levantaria, mas antes de mim, Gai-sensei levantou a mão... Seria um longo discurso, mas um longo discurso sobre Tenten...

- Tenten-chan sempre foi alegre... Sempre estava sorrindo... Sempre foi forte... Esforçada... Amiga... Inteligente... Talvez ela esteja aqui agora. E com certeza achando isso um tédio! – soltou um riso abafado – Eu, como seu ex-sensei, digo que ela nunca gostou de mortes e tristeza. Então todos os presentes, por favor, pela Tenten-chan, sorriam... Sejam felizes! – era incrível como ele conseguia segurar as lágrimas. – Assim... Tenten-chan poderá ficar feliz em ver todos que ela amava estão sorrindo para ela! – disse triste, agora sim derramou suas lágrimas, mas com um sorriso no rosto.

Levantei minha mão rapidamente, antes de Lee. Eu precisava falar afinal eu era o culpado da morte de Tenten! Ouvi alguns murmúrios. Talvez ninguém nunca imaginasse que eu falasse algo.

- Primeiramente, eu sou o culpado da morte da Tenten... – comecei – Ela se declarou a mim e eu agi com indiferença... Daí ela saiu de perto... Foi ao abismo... Eu a segui e fiquei escondido... Ela me chamou de idiota, sentou-se a beira do abismo, fitou a escuridão de lá debaixo e se jogou! Eu corri e vi a Mitsashi cair... Gritei seu nome... Ela gritou que era tarde e fechou os olhos, assim gritou novamente "Eu te amo"... – contei a história a todos. – Mas... Mas... Eu não fui forte o bastante para salvá-la... Eu a deixei cair naquela imensa escuridão... Ativei o byakugan e vi que ainda podia salvar a Tenten... Mas era tarde, ouvi o grito dela ecoar... Vindo lá do fim do abismo... – percebi rostos chocados, as amigas dela chorando, muitos olhares de reprovação a mim e então continuei – E como Gai-sensei disse... Ela não vai querer ver as pessoas que ela amava tristes! Tenten era uma pessoa tão boa que mesmo eu fazendo tudo isso, talvez ela ainda deseje me ver feliz... Mas como ser feliz... Sem ela? – fechei os olhos e deixei que as palavras saíssem da minha boca. – Dizem que só perdendo nós damos valor... Realmente... Percebi que ela era necessária... Quem sempre aturou minha indiferença foi ela... E agora eu fiquei sozinho... E eu mereço isso... – sussurrei.

Todos ficaram quietos naquela hora... Um vento forte, quente passou... Era ela... Ela estava lá... E me ouviu... Abri os olhos de repente e pensei no que fazer... Foram tantos erros... Talvez consertar seria a melhor coisa...

- Eu te amo, Tenten! – gritei, para que ela ouvisse...

Depois corri... Corri... Corri... Alguns shinobis me seguiram... Eu cheguei ali... No abismo... Olhei para todos atrás de mim... Sentei na beira como ela fez... Fitei a escuridão... E me joguei!

- Neji! – a godaime gritou.

- Desculpe... Mas tem que ser assim... – respondi

Não é tarde... É só o começo... Deixei que aquele vento que batia me levasse de encontro ao corpo da minha amada... Fechei os olhos assim como ela e impulsivamente gritei "Eu te amo". Mas antes de alcançar o fim do abismo, ativei o byakugan e olhei onde iria cair... Percebi ali o corpo de Tenten... Eu morreria ao lado dela... Feliz... Fechei os olhos novamente... Faltava pouco... Talvez o que escutaram a seguir foi o meu grito de agonia ecoar no abismo...


End file.
